Days
by Amy-chan-the-Insane
Summary: Why don't you stay with me? Why do you have to leave? AizenxGin GinxIzuru


Okay, here's a short story I got the idea for while listening to "Days" by FLOW. It's a short little AizenxGin, eventual GinxIzuru story. I guess you can put at as Gin's and Aizen's past lovelife...

So, here's why I'm writing this story: I'm here in a classroom (My grandmother is a teacher), most of the websites are blocked (Gaia, YouTube, Google Videos), what more can I do than download anime music? Yeah, I know "Days" is an Eureka Seven song, but still! It's good! And the little exerpts from the song, I had a translated version of it, so I hope those translations are accurate!

**Warnings:** Slight Yaoi and language.

* * *

"変わり行く季節が　街並み染めてゆく"  
_"The changing seasons color the street"_

Fall. The season of changing colors. All the trees, except the evergreens, turn golden, red, and other warm colors. Fall came not long ago in the Soul Society, and all the golden colors caught Gin Ichimaru's attention. The eternally grinning Third Company Captain watched the trees as a few leaves fell off of the tree. He sighed. The golden color reminded him of a while back. Back when he was an Assistant Captain...

* * *

"Souske-kun! Souske-kun!" Souske Aizen looked up from his paper work, then over at his Assistant Captain Ichimaru, "Yes, Gin?" he asked as the young Assistaant Captain grabbed his arm, "Come on! Come see the colors! Fall's here!" Aizen smiled as his Assistant Captain pulled him off. Every fall, ever since Ichimaru became his Assistant Captain, he pulled off Aizen to show him all the colors the trees' leaves turned. For some reason, Ichimaru loved the golden colors. "Say, Gin... Why is it that you like Fall so much?" Aizen asked, pushing his falling glasses back to their place. Ichimaru looked back at Aizen, "Because!" he grinned wider, "They remind me of you!" Aizen smiled, "That's a good reason."

Around the center of the Fifth Division, there stood an old oak tree. Under that tree was Ichimaru's and Aizen's favorite spot. There they would sit and talk, or whatever best suited the moment. Ichimaru looked up at the leaves of the oak, "See! Look! The old oak's leaves already started to change!" he said, sitting down as a cool breeze came through. Aizen sat next to the young silver haired man and looked out at the other trees. This was also the highest point in their division, one of the highest elevated areas (excluding the Sokyoku Grounds).

"Souske-kun..." Ichimaru sounded a little sad, "Do you think it will always be like this? Ya know, me and you?" Aizen looked over at his Assistant, a little startled by the question, "Well... There's no garuntee..." he looked foreward, "But I'm sure we will... I won't let anything come between us. I promise." Ichimaru grinned wider than before, "Good!" he said, hugging his Captain, "I love you, Souske-kun." "I love you too, Gin."

"あの日交わした約束は砕けて散った"  
_"The promise that we made on that day has broken and scattered"_

_

* * *

_

"Souske-kun! I'm gonna be a Captain!" Ichimaru said, running into Aizen's office. Aizen looked up, "What? Realy? That's great!" "I know! I know!" Ichimaru said excitedly, jumping up and down, "Now we can both be Captains! Oh, Sousuke!" he paused, "That means we won't be in the same division though... Will... Will we be able to see eachother?" Sousuke fell silent, "I'm not sure if we'll be able to stay the same as we were before... We wouldn't be able to see eachother often during the day..." Ichimaru looked sad, "You mean?..." Sousuke put a hand on Ichimaru's head and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, Gin... I really wish it could work out better... We can still try, though!" he said, trying to lighten Ichimaru's spirits. Ichimaru grinned, "Okay!

"Souske-kun, I want you to meet Izuru Kira! He's my Assistant Captain!" Ichimaru said, bringing in a man with semi-long blonde hair and a fixated look of sadness. The young man bowed, "Nice to meet you, Captain Sousuke Aizen." Aizen looked at Izuru and smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Izuru!" Izuru stood up and smiled. He didn't expect aizen to be this nice. He thought he would be more like the other Captains he met, like Captain Kuchiki and Captain Soifon. But Captain Aizen was different. He seemed so nice._ Now I know why Captain Ichimaru loved him..._ he thought, looking at his Captain. Ichimaru smiled, "So, are you gonna be able to make dinner tonight, Sousuke?" he asked, leaning foreward. Aizen frowned, "I'm sorry, Gin... I won't be able to. I... I have to finish my paper work... I'm sure you understand..." Ichimaru frowned, "Hai... I understand..." he said, disappointed, "Come on, Izuru..." "Hai," he replied, following his Captain as he left. "Oh, Izuru," Aizen called out. Izuru turned to the other Captain, "Captain?" Aizen paused, "Please... Please take care of Gin for me." Izuru nodded, "I will do my best, Captain Aizen."

"強がってばっか　誤魔化す　感情に"

_"My pretending to be strong, I misrepresent my feelings"_

_

* * *

_

"I love this spot, Izuru..." Gin said, sitting underneath the large oak in Fifth Division. Izuru looked up at the giant tree, "It's huge..." he looked at the tree's trunk. He ran his hand across the carving in the tree.

"惣右介 & ギン"

_"Sousuke & Gin"_

Izuru frowned, staring at the carving. His Captain still felt for Captain Aizen. He could feel it, ever since the day he met Captain Aizen. He looked at his Captain, "Umm.. Captain Ichimaru?" "Hai?" he looked at Izuru. "Umm... Do you... Love Captain Aizen?" Ichimaru looked away, "I..." his voice choked, "I... I do, Izuru... But, I have the feeling he doesn't love me anymore..." Izuru walked over to his Captain, "Why do you think that, Captain?" he paused, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking you such personal questions..." Ichimaru looked back at Izuru, "No, it's okay. You have a right to know more about your Captain." He grinned, "But please, I don't want to talk about Sousuke here. We have too many memories here... I really don't want to recall them now... Please..." he said, slowly looking away, his voice choking again. He was holding back. Holding back the tears he felt trying to push their way through.

"Captain Ichimaru..." Izuru sat down next to his Captain, "Back when I met Captain Aizen... He told me something..." Ichimaru looked at Izuru, "What?" "He said... 'Take care of Gin for me'." Ichimaru frowned. He hid his face on his knees, sobing. Izuru frowned._ Fuck... I made it worse..._ "I'm sorry, Captai-" "No.. It's just... I know he still cares... But... Why?... Why can't we just be together?" he asked, looking up at the sky, tears running down his face, that just earlier, looked happy._ I guess... that's just his mask to hide behind..._ Izuru wrapped his arms aroung Ichimaru, "I'm sorry, Captain Ichimaru..."

"悲しみのMerry-Go-Round"

_"A Merry-Go-Round of sadness"_

_

* * *

_

"Izuru-kun!" Ichimaru called. "I'm comming!" the young blonde awnsered, running to his Captain, "Hai?" "Let's go somewhere nice! Fall's come!" he said, holding a basket, "I've got lunch!" Izuru nodded, "Okay, Captain!" Ichimaru smiled wider than normal as he walked off, his Assistant Captain following.

"Um, Captain Ichimaru?" Izuru asked. The two were under the large oak in Fifth Division. "Why do you love Fall so much? This has been the third Fall you've been excited about..." Ichimaru paused. He held two bento boxes in his hands. The two boxes rattled from his shakey hands. "Because..." he looked up at Izuru, offering him a bento box, "The golden leaves remind me of Sousuke-kun!" he said, grinning.

"この想い　忘れはしない　ずっと  
追憶の　日々が照らす　今を"

_"I won't forget these feelings, ever  
The days of my memories shine down on this moment"_

**_Fin_**


End file.
